Eric Northman& Sookie Stackhouse
by kaaaatie
Summary: a simple love story...with a twist! please read:
1. Chapter 1

hey

this is my second fan-fic, my first one is a vampire diaries (damon salvatore;D) its called love and danger in the dark so go check that one out after you read this:D

i do not own any of these character

xx

Me and Eric have known each other for 2 years now, at first I hated him, I thought he was a asshole but secretly in my mind I was strongly attracted to him. We've been in a relationship for 3 months now and all because of one night

*flashback*

'sookie, what are you doing here?' Eric asked as he got up to kiss my hand

I shivered as he didn't just kiss my hand he also flicked his tongue out a licked my hand

'bill is pissing me off, all that comes out of his mouth is Lorena this Lorena that, I think he still loves her' I said taking my hand back

'I do aswell' eric said quietly

'eric I-'I began but got cut off

'you fucking bastard, how dare you steal her from me' bill ran in and punched eric right on the jaw

'bill, I came here by myself' I screamed at him to try and stop him from making eric angrier

Suddenly I was pinned up against the wall with bills teeth in my neck

'sookie, has he influenced you? I cant taste it in your blood but he might be able to disguise it' he looked straight into my eyes

'get you hand off her! She came here on her own free will to bitch about you!' eric shouted as he pulled bill off me

'sookie, what were you bitching about?' bill asked as eric held him back

'you still fucking love Lorena, don't you? Everyone can see it! Hell even Tara said the other day you don't look at me like you did before we you went off to Lorena' I said as tears started blurring my vision

'I…I don't know what you talking about?' bill stuttered

'I don't want to be with someone who doesn't love me back, just go!' he turned to leave as eric let go of him, when suddenly he grabbed a silver chain off of Eric's desk wrapped it around Eric's neck and chained him to the water pipe

'bill, as your sheriff I command you to undo me now!' eric roared

'I cant, if she's not mine, she's no ones' bill asked as red tears started falling from his eyes

'bill, what are you doing' I said as I tried to back away

'im sorry sookie' bill said as he pounced on me and bit deep into my neck

I could feel the life slipping away from me, the last thing I heard was eric roaring as his voice broke with sobs, I remember thinking 'wow,eric the Viking is crying over little ole human me' just before I sunk into unconsciousness

I woke up and was completely confused as to why It was dark,I was alson confused because I was laying on top of someone…and I was naked

For a few minuets I thought someone had slipped something into my drink while I was at merlottes but then the memories of the previous day came back

'sookie,are you okay?'I heard that unmistakable voice whisper

'eric am I dead?'I whispered back

'well in technical terms yes'he said a softly as he could

'am I vampire?'I asked almost dreading the answer

'yes,sookie you are'he said proudly

'why are we in some sort of box naked?'I asked trying to stop grinning as his manhood hardened

'we're in a coffin and we're naked because you clothes were covered in blood and I didn't want to make you feel self-conscious by not being naked so here we are completely naked and laying onto of each other'he said, I could almost feel the happines surrounding him

'how am I a vampire? And where's that son of a bitch that killed me?'I asked as my voice became higher at that last part

'bill tried to kill you and just as you were slipping away pam killed bill, unchained me and I gave you my blood, so therefore I am you maker, darling' he said smiling

'eric just before bill came in last night I wanted to tell you something'I said biting my lip, almost regretting saying anything

'what is it,lover?'he asked in a way that me me shiver

'I was going to say that I have feelings for you'I said without looking him in the eye

'sookie I…I have feeling for you too, and it confuses me'he asked as he pulled me head in for a kiss

I kissed him back, but we didn't end the kiss it just kept going and when his hand started trailing down my body I gasped into him mouth only to realise that I didn't need to breath anymore, his finger found my wet slit and started going in and out in rhythmic motions,his dick was digging into my stomach almost painfully

'eric…I..need..you'I moaned

'as you wish lover'he said cheerfully back

He thrust into me over and over again as I climaxed my hole body seemed to go numb, my insides were filled with his warm seed

'we most go,lover, pam will be expecting us'he grinned

'eric,im naked I cant go see pam like this'I worried

'well we will just have to find some clothes on the way'eric agreed

'eric…im thirsty'I told him anxiously

'we will get blood and clothes on the way' Eric stated


	2. Chapter 2

**heey guys,**

**to answer your reviews yes i am going to be carrying on this story to as far as it can go**

**thanks BTW for reviewing**

Chapter 2

*end of flashback*

It has now been 3 months and 4 days since I was turned and started a relationship with eric, at first I found it hard adapting to the vampire lifestyle because I hated having to go to sleep when the sun came up, the only good thing about sleeping through the day is that I got to sleep with eric in his hidey hole room and let me tell you I find it hard to stay awake a little bit longer as im so young but he as sure hell doesn't, as well as a kiss before bed I get a quick orgasm, but after a while being a vampire grows on you, It might sound weird but I really enjoy being a creature of the night .

Today it would have been my 26th birthday, if I was still human, and eric and Pam made a big deal out of it, the night before my birthday I had a 'party?' if you could even call it that, it was just me, eric and Pam at fangtasia on a normal night, the only good thing about it was that people were lining up to give themselves to me, I try to stay on a diet of true blood but its not as good as the real stuff, for half the night I decided not to drink from anyone but by the end I just gave up and grabbed the first willing person I could see, which luckily for me turned out to be a cute brunette boy, he had big brown eyes and was Cleary scared but exited about being bitten, I took him to one of the private cubicles

'okay, now don't be scared, this will only hurt for a second'I reassured him

I bit him, he cried out a little but I think that was in pleasure instead of pain. I was done after about 3 minuets and decided to let him leave before I lost control, by the looks of his very tight leather trousers he enjoyed that, maybe be a little too much? As I leant in to give him a kiss on the cheek eric was there dragging the boy out of the door by his shirt I heard him say 'I will call you' resulted in a growl from eric

'fuck' I said sitting back down

'sookie, I know its your birthday and all but you need to think about what you doing, eric hasn't drunk off anyone since the night you two got together and you became one very sexy vampire' Pam said coming in to the room and brushing her hand along my face

'Pam, how many time have I told you, im not into girls, im only into eric and I didn't mean to drink off of him, its just …..he smelled so good and he tasted just….WOW' I said looking away

'I know sookie, but it doesn't hurt to try and I forgive you for drinking off that boy, but I don't think eric will unless…..you make it up to him in a very special way' she said as she winked and walked off

I tried to find eric but it seems he was hiding and I couldn't fight him now, so I went to my new house in Shreveport, I didn't see why I had to get it really I stay at eric house every day but he was convinced I would need it, it had 21 rooms in the actual house and out side was the nicest swimming pool I have ever seen! It had a grotto like _the playboy mansion_ and it had rapids, 2 Jacuzzi and it was MASSIVE, I got an idea but I had to got to sleep for the day before I could do anything about it.

The nest night I woke up and quickly got all 'dolled' up, I got my prettiest underwear on and gently curled my hair and did my make up, then I sent eric a text '_come to my house, I have a surprise for you;) xxxx'_

And within 20 minuets I could sense him coming into the back garden, I quickly got into the Jacuzzi with just my underwear on and waited for him to come

'sookie, what are you doing' he asked trying to look uninterested but I could see in his eyes he was getting exited

' I wanted to make up for yesterday….AND its my birthday I want to have fun' I told him as I smiled my best seductive smile

'I know its your birthday, I have something for you but I think you need to make it up to me first' he said as he started taking his clothes off, before I got distracted by his very VERY nice body I started my game

'eric, turn around and keep your eyes closed'I said seductively

'but wh-' he started before I interrupted

No, just do it, let me be in charge for once' I said as I started to take my ,barley there bra and knickers off

' your making it very hard to keep my back turned, cant you get undressed quieter' he said 'and that's not the only thing getting hard' he added under his breath

' im a vampire now, I cant still hear you' I said laughing 'now we're going to play a game of hide and seek, with a twist…its naked hide and seek'I said giggling

'hhmm, im starting to like this' he said as I heard his fangs pop out

' im gunna go hide ,give me 30 seconds then come find me….at human pace'I said 'oh, and you have to be naked too'

I added the last part I was already running at vamp speed towards the secret garden. The secret garden was a little bit of grass with a gazebo with a big bed under it, he would expect me to be in the bed but i put pillows under the sheets to make it look like I was under the covers and as soon as I head eric walking this way I double backed him back to the grotto and jumped in.I was surprised to be joined only a few seconds after by eric

'I know you would have double-backed me lover' he said nuzzling my neck

' you were meant to come find me' I said pouting

'I could not wait for you' he said grabbing my hand and bringing it down to his hardness 'I really cant wait anymore' he said grinning

Suddenly I was being lifted out of the grotto into the Jacuzzi, there was a water spring in just the right place but I didn't have long to wait for him. Eric pushed inside me and withdrew fast over and over again until I climaxed screeming his name which brought him to a finish

'sookie, pam in now on her way here I think we better go put something presentable on…..or something at all' he said grinning

'yeah, now coming'I said a bit dazed still trying to regain the breath I didn't need now I don't breathe

'I think you already did that' he said getting out the Jacuzzi, how was he still hard? It was right in my eyeline

'like what you see' he asked noticing me looking

'eric, you know how vampires sometime have special talents? Like you can fly? I think you must have another talent' I said trying to stop smiling

'what's that lover' he purred

'for being horny 24/7'I giggled

'c'mon, Pam's 10 minuets away' he said reaching out for my hand

Pam was already waiting downstairs by the time we were ready, she look breath taking in a pastel pink mini-dress. One of the presents Pam had bought for me was a blood red floor length dress which cut way too low for Eric's liking because he didn't like my boobs being on show, he said he liked them to be for his eyes only, but he was going to just have to suck it up

'where are we actually going?' I asked as we drove to somewhere in Pam's pink convertible beetle

'it's a surprise'eric said flashing a grin at me 'but what I don't understand is why we have to go in this thing. Its truly horrendous pam, I will buy you a new one for Christmas' he said looking proud of himself

'this car is like my baby, I love it!' pam said as she stroked the steering wheel

After about 20 minuets we were at a big house, with lots of security as we drove up to the house I could hear music and I could see lights

When we got in I was greeted but a lot a vampires, some I didn't even know but because I was eric Northman, sheriff of area 5 and child of godric ,was the oldest vampire I gained some respect. The best thing about this party was that in their own little group were my human, shifter and were friends, Alcide and some other were I didn't know, Sam Merlotte, Tara, Lafayette, my brother and crystal, this was turning out to be a really good party. At about 12:30 I was up on the stage and eric was walking towards me, he kneeled to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

'marry me sookie'

'I-'I was cut off by a searing pain going all through my body, I looked down and saw a arrow with silver arrow head pointing out of my chest

'oh fuck' I remember saying as I fell to the stage floor

**dont forget to review and add to your story alerts**

**and read my other fanfic its about damon salvatore**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**i dont own any characters.**

The smell of burning flesh woke me up, I looked down to see silver wrapped around my wrists and ankles and my fangs instantly popped out at the sight of my own blood, okay, that was just gross.

'aah, miss Stackhouse has finally woken up, how are you feeling my dear?' a middle aged man walked up to me

'who the fuck are you?'I spat

'manners miss Stackhouse, I am superior to you and you will show respect' he said to calmly as he backhanded my face

Sometimes I really wish I couldn't read people minds, but moments like this im glad im a freak

'_she cannot marry a vampire, she has to marry a fae, grayson and her will surely give us a heir to the throne'_

'what throne? And who's grayson' I asked

' so you can read minds, hmm, could be useful and grayson, my dear, is my son_. _you are going to marry,mate and rule over the fae kingdom with him'he said smiling at me

'I don't want to marry, MATE or rule with him'

'I knew you were going to say that so that's why I brought your vamps here aswell, to help you…..comply' he said grinning and picking up a long silver poker

I cant believe I had completely forgot about eric, I could feel him, he was near.

' where is he? If you've hurt him in ANY way your gunna fucking regret it!' I almost scream at him

'drop the cloaking spell' the man said over his shoulder

'wha-' I started before I lost my voice and saw what was in front of me

Eric and pam were chained in silver and had numerous silver objects sticking out of them, pam had big silver earings in, which would have looked nice if it wasn't for them being silver.

'see, you need to agree to our propositions or they are going to meet the final death' he said as he yanked my head away from the scene in front of me, which made eric growl as the man touched my skin

'are you stupid? Vampires cant have babies..'I said with my best poker face on to and cover up the fact that seeing the two most important vampires in my undead life in pain was killing me

'I may be many things, but stupid is not one of them, my dear' his voice as sweet as honey

'so how do you plan on me getting pregnant then?' I said

'I have created a spell that will allow you to become pregnant and provide for the baby whilst you carry it but when you are born you will either survive or meet the true death' he said looking plainly bored

'what if I don't want to do this?' I asked already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it out loud

'then your vamps will die. Simple, if you don't want them to die, marry my son, to make him king and give us a heir to the throne'he said checking his nails

'where are we?' I asked him

'we are in faery, you have been here before,yes?'

'yes, I have' I said remembering the time I had spent here with Claudine, we ran through the meadows shooting light out of our hands

'well I will let you say goodbye to your little….friends, I will be outside waiting' which meant he would be outside listening to us, I was so annoyed right now I forgot I still had silver chains on, so when I went to move towards eric and pam the chains dug into my skin which caused blood to flow freely from my wrists and ankles. I was about to say something when the man came forward

'yes, I will unchain you, if you try to run I will kill one of them, do remember that miss stackhouse' he said as he started walking away from me and out the door

I started to talk to eric via our minds

'_Eric, can you hear me?' _

_Yes, lover, loud and clear'_

'_me too, sookie'_

That was pam

'_We need to come up with a plan, but right now im going to start talking to you normally, sound as sincere as you both can' _

'im sorry, I have to do this, its going to save your lives' I started to cry bloody tears, I know this want really a goodbye but just thinking about leaving eric made me cry and maybe some of these tears were for pam too

'its okay sookie, I understand, you know I will always love you. I promise I will do everything I can to get you back'he was good at sounding sincere, loads better that me

'I will miss you sookie, I loved dressing you up, plus you always were my favroite human,and now your my sexy vamp sister .you made my master so happy, now im going to have to put up with his sulking for the rest of my undead life'pam said and eric growled 'im gunna miss your very nice perky ti-' she started to say before I interrupted her

'pam, im sure they will miss you staring at them all the time aswell' at this point pams eyes were rimed with red tears

I leaned over to give her a hug, taking notice of the silver surrounding her

'lets just enjoy our last few moments together'

'_okay, im going to 'pop' you two too niall, i can feel where he is so i will send you there, i need you to explain my... will help me..he promised'_

'_what? Do you just expect us to let you have all the fun,being tourtured?'_

That pam, always thinking of the fun

' _yes I do, you are just going to have to deal with it. im stronger than you think'_

'_no, sookie, im not going to leave you here'_

Eric, who had been quiet up until now said

_'well...yes you are' _i added quickly before i popped them both to niall

i felt a rush of anger through the bond which soon turned into anxiety

'_sookie, what are you doing! bring me back now!' _i heard eric roar through my head

'_no can do,sorry. i will be seeing you soon so dont worry, im going to shut off the bond now, so you wont be affected by the...pain that might occur. i love you, dont ever forget that!'_i said as i closed down the bond for eric's sake.

I felt someone come up behind me, before i had a chance to get up i felt a needle go in my shoulder and then i blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I couldn't move, it was as if I was paralyzed. I couldn't figure out where I was.

There wasn't anyone in the room so I just focussed on niall and suddenly I found myself outside a grand mansion, which strangley felt like home.

'state your name and purpose, now!' I head someone say, I turned around to see a large blond guy with a gun pointed at my head.

'I..I…im hear to see the prince' I stuttered and I felt myself getting weaker and weaker

'have you got a appointment'he asked as his eyes gazed over my body and to my face

'no' I answered

'off we go then' he answered cheerfully

'what? Where are we going' I asked as I took his form in, he had short muddy blond hair and had a sort of glow to him

'you, are going down to the dungeon, the prince is not here. He is visiting his granddaughter. And the reason you are going down to the dungeon is because you arnt meant to know where this place is, no one is meant to know…except his guards. So I must assume that you are a witch working for one of the princes enemies' he said as he grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the house

' wait, I am his grandaughter' I said

'nonsense, you are a vampire'he almost spat the last word

' I got turned, seriously you have to believe me' I pleaded

'nope, you are going to have to wait until the prince gets back, whick wont be for a couple of weeks' he said almost sounding sorry

So that what I did, For about four weeks I sat in a damp cell, with no blood and and a temporary coffin that they had so kindly put in for me. I told them everyday who I was and they still didn't believe me.

One day I woke up to find then prince staring at me with a sliver dagger in his hands, I hissed and took up a defensive stance.

'my child, I cannot believe my eyes, get her out of there and bring in someone for her to drink, NOW!' he said as he dropped the dagger and came towards me slowly

'where have you been? Have you seen eric? Is he ok?' I asked frantically

'yes, I have see you bonded, he is fine but I think he might be ready to kill you if he ever sees you again' he said as the guard who had brought me in the first night brought in a large man with brown hair.

I quickly ran over to the man and sunk my teeth into his neck, not waisting time to make in pain free, a pained yelp came from the man but I just ignored him. As soon as I was full I pulled away and heeled up his wounds and apologised for hurting him.

' what do you mean, if I ever see him again' I asked suspiciously

'you are to stay in this realm and marry Grayson skye. I believe you have already met his father? You have to marry him so that out two clans can be reunited'

'what? No, im not doing that, im going to go home! I cant believe your doing this, I came here for your help, for you protection. But instead you are selling me off, I thought you loved me!' I shouted as bloody steard started streaming down my face

' I never loved you, I simply pretended to love you so that you would trust me'he said grinning

I tried to pop myself back to earth, but I couldn't.

'you cant transport anywhere ,my dear, you see devon here' he said patting the guys shoulder whom I had just drank out of.' he has a special ingrediant added to his blood, it will weaken you severely so you can not uses your powers, you cant read minds of transport anywhere'

'I fucking hate you' I screeched

'what do they say in you world? Aah "right back at you"' he said as he turned around and walked out

* **3 years later back at earth***

Eric's POV

I was in so much emotional pain right now I could hardly stand to get up at night, I know pam was feeling the same. We both missed sookie, but im certain I missed her more.

It had been nearly 3 years since sookie had teleported me and pam back to earth, leaving herself back in faery. I didn't know if she was even still alive, I couldn't feel the bond, she was too faraway.

But I mustn't get myself distracted tonight, as I was going to meet with niall and he was going to fill me in on his search for sookie.

As me and pam headed to the clearing we were scheduled to meet niall at, I had a bad feeling that I should call for more vamps.

'pam, call all the people you have listed on your phone, I have a felling we are going to need back up to stay alive'I said as I started calling some shifters and weres

After about 15 minuets I had over 70 vampires, weres and shifters coming. Omce we were all assembled we were half a hour late to our meeting with niall.

'northman, you are late' he bellowed from across the clearing 'and you have bought quit a entourage with you, well never mind, I have done the same' he said as he grinned and signalled behind him, and suddenly maybe 100 faeries walked out of the forest edge

'where is sookie?' I winced at the pain I felt from just saying her name

' I have no idea, last time I saw her was the day she was scheduled to get married, which was 3 years ago' he said

'do you hear that pam? Sookie got married and we wernt invited' I said as pam came striding up to stand next to me

'what a bitch' pam said and I felt her pain through the bond, she really did miss sookie.

'I thought you would have been more upset Viking, clearly you did not love my grandaughter enough to mourn for her' he said raising a eyebrow

' I did not love her, I only used her' I lied, it hurt even to lie about not truly loving sookie

**Sookie's POV**

I had been here so long I had lost count of the days and I couldn't keep track of time.I was now the wife of Grayson Skye, or more like sex slave. The night of our "wedding" the spell had been performed on me and for the past 3 years I had been forced in to sex every night, but I still wasn't pregnant. In the days I was confined to a small bedroom, bathroom and a tiny garden, I had guards standing outside my door 24/7 but luckily in the garden the couldn't hear me so I had been practicing getting back my powers, I had now gotten my telepathy back and my teleportation was slowly returning.

Niall had come to visit me one night

'tonight,my dear, you Viking will die and you WILL conceive a child'he said smirking and he pulled out a round pill, before I could even think he was poping the pill in my mouth and pouring a true blood down my throat.

'what the fuck? What was that?'I asked as I tried to gag the pill back up.

'its going to help you concieve, Im almost certain it will' he said walking out.

At that point I had become aware of what he said at the beginning _'your Viking will die'_

Shit.

I ran to the closet and grabbed a leather all-in-one zip up suit and slipped it on, when suddenly something glimmered at the back of the wardrobe, I pulled it out and saw it was a iron sword with a gold handle, I set it down and grabbed some knee-length heeled boots, slipped them on , grabbed the sword and ran at vamp-speed out to the back garden.

I focused all my thoughts on where eric was and concentrated so hard that blood started trickling down my nose and suddenly I was standing in the forest behind maybe 100 faeries, I could hear niall and eric talking in the distance

_I thought you would have been more upset Viking, clearly you did not love my grandaughter enough to mourn for her _that was niall

' _I did not love her, I only used her' _that was eric, the words stung more that any silver things that I had ever been poked and prodded with. that's when I sprung into action.

I started skipping and jumping inbetween the faeries, swishing my wrist with the sword in as I went. I had killed over 30 faeries now and still no one had noticed.

'so you didn't love my then, lover' I said mimicking his voice at the last word, that's when all heads turned towards me as I stepped into the large space between niall and eric.

I felt the bond between me and eric return and It was suddenly flooded with regret and lust, I guess I hadn't don't my zip up fully, I looked down to see a lot of cleavage showing. I had to admit I looked pretty hot, with leather and a sword.

'sookie' I heard eric say in joy, his voice thick with relief

He started walking towards me when I put my sword up and warned him to stay away, I saw pain, sadness and anger flitter across his face.

'how the fuck did you get here,whore?' niall spat to me

'I walked you fucking idiot' my voice thick with sarcasm 'I don't really know to be honest, maybe I have built up immunity to the potion you kept putting in my blood' I said as I took a step closer to him

'you are going to go back, even if I have to drag you myself 'he said

'sookie, not that im not glad to see you because, seriously look' he pointed to the bulge in the front of his jeans 'but what are you doing here?' eric asked

'im here for revenge' I said as I started running around niall's faeries and cutting off their heads as I ran past, suddenly a very naked Sam Merlotte was in front of me.

'jesus, sam, I nearly killed you' I said as he pulled me into a hug.

'I havent seen you in ages sook, I have missed you so much, it hurt! I don't care if you are a vampire now, I still love you, I always will' there were tears forming in his eyes now, poor sam.

' im so sorry I didn't come to see you, I will talk to you after this is done, just go home, I don't want you getting hurt' I said to him

Suddenly sam wasn't there anymore and in his place was a huge lion with a full silky mane, it growled and licked my arm.

'okay, you can stay but be safe' I stroked him back

There was only 10 faeries left now and niall was looking as if he had just shit himself.

'oh, you are so dead' I said grinning as I advanced on niall

I faintly heard sam the lion roar and the unmistakable sound of flesh tearing. I was still upset about what eric had said but I just flicked the switch and all my emotions were gone, apart from bloodlust.

'bring it on bitch' niall spat at me

'oh I will' I spat back

I vaguely heard someone shouting my name, pam maybe? But as I turned my heard to see who it was niall bit savagely in to my neck, and I heard eric roar. I picked up my sword and stabbed niall in the heart, rolled his body off of mine and got up when suddenly a faery popped up out of know where and stabbed me with a silver dagger. I dropped to the floor as I saw pam rip the faeries head off,I know it was a silver dagger and it would be painful to heal but I wasn't healing.

'sookie, you had only just gotten back tonight, please don't leave me'eric said as red tears started rolling down his cheek

'what are you talking about im not leaving I just have to heal' I said looking up at his face 'and I thought you didn't love me anyway, you were just using me' I said. I was starting to feel abit drowsy, and I know that was bad, because I was a vampire, and they don't feel tired.

'im dying arnt I?'I asked

'im so sorry sookie, I really love you, I was lying when I said I was using you'eric said between sobs, he was really crying, maybe he does really love me?

'eric you're a sheriff and your drop dead gorgeous why would you go for me, crazy sookie, the barmaid who never went to college. We just aren't meant for each other' I said, he just sat there silently, after a few seconds pam came and sat next to him, she leant over me and kissed my forehead ,stroked my hair and whispered in my ear;

' we love you sookie don't ever forget that! Im gunna miss you' she had red tears racing down her cheeks

I didn't have the energy to say anything back but I thought to her

_I love you too pammy, I will never forget you! Tell eric I love him, even if he doesn't love me back_

Then everything went black.

**i am going to be continuing this story...just wait and see what happens;)**


End file.
